X JAPAN
X JAPAN are one of the most legendary bands in the visual kei scene. The band was founded in 1982, but after many years of mainstream success, they disbanded in 1997. However, they were later revived on October 22, 2007 and continue to have a successful run today Biography Toshi & Yoshiki had been making music together since they were pre-teens, leading the band Dynamite, which later changed their name to Noise. In 1982, after Noise disbanded, Toshi & Yoshiki started working on another project. Not knowing what to call themselves, they just used plain X as a moniker, and it stuck. They went through several lineup changes in their early days, but the lineup finally grew stable in 1987 when the 2 were joined by bassist Taiji Sawada & guitarists Tomoaki “Pata” Ishizuki & Hideto “Hide” Matsumoto. This is now known as the group’s classic lineup. They released their debut album, “Vanishing Vision“ on Yoshiki’s own Exstasy Records label in 1988. The record leaned towards Thrash/Speed-Metal and did very well on the Oricon charts. In 1989, they signed with Sony Records and released their sophomore LP, “Blue Blood.” This record showed that the group were striving to get out of the Speed-Metal ghetto. It incorporated More Symphonic-Metal elements, with Toshi even borrowing from Johann Sebastian Bach, whic was a far-better fit for his operatic voice. The record put X on the J-Rock map, and played a big part in creating the Visual-Kei genre, which featured colorful costumes, over-the-top and crazy hairstyles and outrageous stage personas. This became a phenomenon and helped X become the country’s ultimate stadium-rock act. They expanded their sound even more with “Jealousy” in 1991. They went on the Violence In Jealousy Tour to support it, but after 2 shows at the Tokyo Dome in January 1992, Taiji announced his departure. Heath took his position, and the group returned with 2 shows at the Tokyo Dome in July 1992. Also, to gain more recognition, they changed their name from X to X Japan to avoid confusion with the similarly named, but very different, US punk act. The international marketplace didn’t really like their next offering, 1993’s “Art Of Life,” which consisted solely of a 29-minute title track, but it topped the charts back in Japan. The group were clearly on a roll, at least in their homeland, when they released “Dahlia” in 1996. It was another chart-topper, so the group’s breakup the following year seemed premature. The farewell gig, held on New Year‘s Eve 1997 at the Tokyo Dome, marked a record-breaking 18th time the band had sold out Japan’s biggest venue. There was talk of a reunion a year later, but fans were aghast when the tragic news came through of Hide’s apparent suicide. Almost a decade passed before X Japan delighted their fanbase by announcing a reunion in 2007, which led to their 1st US tour in 2010. Luna Sea guitarist Sugizo, with whom X Japan popularized the Visual-Kei movement, became their new lead guitarist and the lineup has remained stable ever since. Lineup * TOSHI - Vocals (1982 - 1997.12.31; 2007.10.22 - present) → DYNAMITE → NOISE → X → X JAPAN, TOSHI → TOSHI → TOSHI, X JAPAN → TOSHI, X JAPAN, TOSHI with T-HEART → ToshI, X JAPAN * SUGIZO - Guitar, Violin (2009.05 - present), Live Guitar (2008.03 - 2009.05) → PINOCCHIO → KASHIMIR → LUNA SEA → SUGIZO → LUNA SEA → SUGIZO, SUGIZO & THE SPANK YOUR JUICE, SHAG → The FLARE, SUGIZO, SHAG → SUGIZO, SHAG, S.T.K. → SUGIZO, SHAG, S.T.K., S.K.I.N., Juno Reactor, X JAPAN * PATA - Guitar (1987 - 1997.12.31; 2007.10.22 - present) → Black Rose → JUDY → X → X JAPAN, PATA → P.A.F. → Dope HEADz → Ra:IN → Ra:IN, X JAPAN * HEATH - Bass (1992.08.24 - 1997.12.31; 2007.10.22 - present) → PARANOIA → カオスモード → Beet Sweet → Sweet Death → Majestic Isabelle → Media Youth → パラノイア → X JAPAN → X JAPAN, HEATH → HEATH → HEATH, Dope HEADz → HEATH, RATS → HEATH, Lynx → X JAPAN, HEATH → X JAPAN, TOSHI with T-EARTH→ X JAPAN, HEATH * YOSHIKI - Drums, Piano (1982 - 1997.12.31; 2007.10.22 - present) → DYNAMITE → NOISE → X → X, V2 → X JAPAN, YOSHIKI → YOSHIKI → VIOLET UK, globe, YOSHIKI → VIOLET UK, YOSHIKI, S.K.I.N. → VIOLET UK, X JAPAN, S.K.I.N. Former members * hide - Guitar, Vocals (1987 - 1997.12.31) → SABER TIGER → X → X JAPAN, hide → hide with Spread Beaver, zilch * TAIJI - Bass (1985.11 - 1985.12, 1986.11 - 1992.01.07) → TRASH → DEMENTIA → PLOWER → X → FATIMA, DEAD WIRE → X → LOUDNESS → D.T.R., Kings → D.T.R. → Cloud Nine → 音風 → D.T.R., Cloud Nine * ISAO - Guitar (1987) → X → * SATORU - Guitar (1986) → X → VIRUS → D.N.A → Dual Spiral → * KERRY - Guitar (1986) → MEINKAMPH → X → * JUN - Guitar (1985 - 1986) → SQUIRE → X → ロンメル → エンペラ → 魚雷 → * HIKARU - Bass (1985 - 1986) → ATLANTIS → 地雷神 → X → MEPHISTOPHELES → ロンメル → 魚雷 → MEPHISTOPHELES * ZEN - Guitar (1985 - 1986) → BORDER CROSS → X → * HARRY - Guitar (1985) → DIMENTIA → X → DEMENTIA → United → * TOKUOU - Guitar (1985) → X → * EDDIE - Guitar (1985) → X → レチェッド → CRACKED BRAIN →RITUAL CARNAGE → * YUJI - Bass (1985) → PLOWLER → X → SIGHS-OF-LOVE-POTION → F.F. → 13-thirteen- * TOMO - Guitar (1984 - 1985) → X → SIGHS-OF-LOVE-POTION * ATSUSHI - Bass (198? - 1985) → X → * TERRY - Guitar (1982 - 1985) → X → Lineup Chronology (X) TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy ImageSize = width:800 height:500 PlotArea = width:700 height:450 bottom:50 left:20 Colors = id:canvas value:rgb(0.97,0.97,0.97) id:grid1 value:black id:grid2 value:gray(0.8) id:bars value:dullyellow legend:vocals id:bg value:white id:2color value:coral legend:guitar id:3color value:yellowgreen legend:bass id:4color value:skyblue legend:drums Legend = orientation:horizontal position:bottom Legend = left:30 top:25 columns:4 columnwidth:100 BackgroundColors = canvas:bg Period = from:01/01/1982 till:24/08/1992 ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:1 start:01/01/1982 gridcolor:grid1 ScaleMinor = unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/1982 gridcolor:grid2 BarData= bar:TOSHI bar:TERRY bar:TOKUOU bar:TOMO bar:EDDIE bar:HARRY bar:JUN bar:ZEN bar:KERRY bar:SATORU bar:ISAO bar:hide bar:PATA bar:ATSUSHI bar:YUJI bar:TAIJI bar:HIKARU bar:YOSHIKI PlotData= # set defaults width:20 fontsize:m textcolor:black align:left anchor:from shift:(10,-4) color:bars bar:TOSHI from:01/01/1982 till:24/08/1992 text:TOSHI bar:TERRY color:2color from:01/01/1982 till:01/01/1985 text:TERRY bar:TOKUOU color:2color from:01/01/1985 till:01/03/1985 bar:TOMO color:2color from:01/09/1984 till:01/03/1985 text:TOMO bar:EDDIE color:2color from:01/07/1985 till:01/11/1985 text:EDDIE bar:TOKUOU color:2color from:01/07/1985 till:01/11/1985 text:TOKUOU bar:HARRY color:2color from:01/11/1985 till:01/12/1985 text:HARRY bar:JUN color:2color from:01/12/1985 till:01/01/1986 bar:ZEN color:2color from:01/01/1986 till:01/11/1986 text:ZEN bar:JUN color:2color from:01/04/1986 till:01/11/1986 text:JUN bar:KERRY color:2color from:01/11/1986 till:01/12/1986 text:KERRY bar:SATORU color:2color from:01/12/1986 till:01/01/1987 text:SATORU bar:ISAO color:2color from:01/03/1987 till:01/06/1987 text:ISAO bar:hide color:2color from:01/04/1987 till:24/08/1992 text:hide bar:PATA color:2color from:01/06/1987 till:24/08/1992 text:PATA bar:ATSUSHI color:3color from:01/03/1985 till:01/05/1985 text:ATSUSHI bar:YUJI color:3color from:01/05/1985 till:01/11/1985 text:YUJI bar:TAIJI color:3color from:01/11/1985 till:31/12/1985 bar:TAIJI color:3color from:01/11/1986 till:07/01/1991 text:TAIJI bar:HIKARU color:3color from:01/01/1986 till:01/11/1986 text:HIKARU bar:YOSHIKI color:4color from:01/01/1982 till:24/08/1992 text:YOSHIKI Lineup Chronology (X JAPAN) TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy ImageSize = width:800 height:230 PlotArea = width:700 height:180 bottom:50 left:20 Colors = id:canvas value:rgb(0.97,0.97,0.97) id:grid1 value:black id:grid2 value:gray(0.8) id:bars value:dullyellow legend:vocals id:bg value:white id:2color value:coral legend:guitar id:3color value:yellowgreen legend:bass id:4color value:skyblue legend:drums Legend = orientation:horizontal position:bottom Legend = left:30 top:25 columns:4 columnwidth:100 BackgroundColors = canvas:bg Period = from:24/08/1992 till:31/12/2018 ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:1 start:01/01/1993 gridcolor:grid1 ScaleMinor = unit:month increment:1 start:01/09/1992 BarData= bar:TOSHI bar:hide bar:PATA bar:SUGIZO bar:HEATH bar:YOSHIKI PlotData= # set defaults width:20 fontsize:m textcolor:black align:left anchor:from shift:(10,-4) color:bars bar:TOSHI from:24/08/1992 till:31/12/1997 text:TOSHI bar:TOSHI from:22/10/2007 till:31/12/2018 text:TOSHI bar:hide color:2color from:24/08/1992 till:31/12/1997 text:hide bar:PATA color:2color from:24/08/1992 till:31/12/1997 text:PATA bar:PATA color:2color from:22/10/2007 till:31/12/2018 text:PATA bar:SUGIZO color:2color from:01/05/2009 till:31/12/2018 text:SUGIZO bar:HEATH color:3color from:24/08/1992 till:31/12/1997 text:HEATH bar:HEATH color:3color from:22/10/2007 till:31/12/2018 text:HEATH bar:YOSHIKI color:4color from:24/08/1992 till:31/12/1997 text:YOSHIKI bar:YOSHIKI color:4color from:22/10/2007 till:31/12/2018 text:YOSHIKI Discography Studio albums Image:XJAPAN_Vanishing.jpg| Vanishing Vision full-length (1988.04.14) Image:XJAPAN_Blue.jpg| BLUE BLOOD full-length (1989.04.21) Image:XJAPAN_Jealousy.jpg| Jealousy full-length (1991.07.01) Image:XJAPAN_ART.jpg| ART OF LIFE EP (1993.08.25) Image:XJAPAN_DAHLIA.jpg| DAHLIA full-length (1996.11.04) Live albums Image:XJAPAN_On.jpg| On The Verge of Destruction live album (1995.01.01) Image:XJAPAN_LLL.jpg| LIVE LIVE LIVE TOKYO DOME 1993-1996 live compilation (1997.10.15) Image:XJAPAN_LLLE.jpg| Live Live Live Extra live compilation (1997.11.05) Image:XJAPAN_HOKKAIDO.jpg| LIVE IN HOKKAIDO 1995.12.4 BOOTLEG live album (1998.01.21) Image:XJAPAN_artlive.jpg| Art of life live live EP (1998.03.18) Image:XJAPAN_Last.jpg| The Last Live live album (2001.05.30) Singles * 1985.06.?? I'LL KILL YOU * 1986.04.?? オルガスム (Orgasm) * 1989.09.01 紅 (Kurenai) * 1989.12.01 ENDLESS RAIN * 1990.04.21 WEEK END * 1991.09.11 Silent Jealousy * 1991.10.25 Sanding Sex * 1991.12.01 Say Anything * 1993.10.25 Tears * 1994.07.10 Rusty Nail * 1995.08.01 Longing～跡切れたmelody～ (togireta melody) * 1995.08.01 Longing～切望の夜～ (setsubou no yoru) * 1996.02.26 DAHLIA * 1996.07.08 Forever Love * 1996.08.26 CRUCIFY MY LOVE * 1996.11.18 SCARS * 1997.12.18 Forever Love (Last Mix) * 1998.03.18 THE LAST SONG * 2008.01.23 I.V. (digital single) * 2011.06.08 Scarlet Love Song -BUDDHA MIX- * 2011.11.06 BORN TO BE FREE Demo tapes * 1984.??.?? I'LL KILL YOU * 1985.??.?? FEEL ME TONIGHT * 1985.??.?? X LIVE * 1995.05.?? ENDLESS DREAM DVD * 2000.07.05 X CLIPS * 2001.09.05 BLUE BLOOD Tour 爆発寸前GIG * 2001.09.05 VISUAL SHOCK Vol.2 刺激! * 2001.09.05 VISUAL SHOCK Vol.2.5 CELEBRATION * 2001.09.05 VISUAL SHOCK Vol.3 刺激2-夢の中だけに生きて- * 2001.09.05 VISUAL SHOCK Vol.3.5 SAY ANYTHING-X BALLAD COLLECTION- * 2001.09.05 VISUAL SHOCK Vol.4 破滅に向かって-On The Verge of Destrution- * 2001.10.24 X JAPAN CLIPS II * 2002.03.29 THE LAST LIVE VIDEO * 2002.12.04 DAHLIA TOUR FINAL 1996 * 2002.12.04 DAHLIA THE VIDEO * 2003.09.24 ART OF LIFE -1993.12.31 TOKYO DOME- * 2007.07.25 青い夜 完全版 * 2007.07.25 白い夜 完全版 * 2008.01.25 X JAPAN RETURNS 完全版 1993.12.30 * 2008.01.25 X JAPAN RETURNS 完全版 1993.12.31 VHS * 198?.??.?? XCLAMATION * 1989.03.16 THANX～愛をこめて * 1989.06.01 BLUE BLOOD Tour 爆発寸前GIG * 1989.12.31 VISUAL SHOCK Vol.2 刺激! * 1990.09.01 VISUAL SHOCK Vol.2.5 CELEBRATION * 1991.09.30 VISUAL SHOCK Vol.3 刺激2 -夢の中だけに生きて- * 1991.12.21 VISUAL SHOCK Vol.3.5 SAY ANYTHING * 1992.11.01 VISUAL SHOCK Vol.4 破滅に向かって-On The Verge of Destrution- * 1995.01.01 CLIPS * 1997.01.01 DAHLIA THE VIDEO VISUAL SHOCK #5 PART1 * 1997.03.05 DAHLIA THE VIDEO VISUAL SHOCK #5 PART2 * 1997.10.29 DAHLIA TOUR FINAL 1996 * 2001.10.24 CLIPS II * 2002.03.29 THE LAST LIVE VIDEO Compilations *1993.11.21 X Singles *1997.12.19 BALLAD COLLECTION *1997.12.25 Singles～Atlantic Years～ *1999.01.30 STAR BOX *1999.02.24 PERFECT BEST *2001.12.19 X JAPAN BEST～FAN'S SELECTION *2002.12.04 Trance X *2005.10.01 X JAPAN COMPLETE II *2014.06.17 THE WORLD 〜X JAPAN 初の全世界ベスト〜 *2017.03.03 WE ARE X オリジナル・サウンドトラック Boxed sets *1996.12.01 B.O.X. ～Best Of X～ *1997.12.25 SPECIAL BOX *1997.12.25 SINGLES BOX *1998.10.24 Single System Organizer *1998.10.24 Gold Disc Monument *1998.10.24 Neomax Gold Disc Version *2007.07.25 青い夜 白い夜 完全版 DVD BOX *2008.01.25 X JAPAN RETURNS 完全版 DVD BOX *2008.07.23 X VISUAL SHOCK DVD BOX 1989-1992 Omnibus albums *1985.11.07 HEAVY METAL FORCE III *1987.03.01 SKULL THRASH ZONE I *2000.06.21 HISTORY OF EXTASY 15TH ANNIVERSARY *2002.09.19 Japan-China Friendship 30th Anniversary -心の友- *2007.01.24 ロックNIPPON 東海林のり子セレクション Gallery X Japan old.jpeg Hide XJapan LastLive.jpg Hide.jpeg Category:Major